For The Time Being
by MimiK
Summary: Somehow it's my favourite "Downton Abbey" couple. Drabbles - all series at random
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Today I'm in a Lady Edith/Anthony Strallan drabble mood. Here is the first one. I hope there will be more..._

* * *

_**For the time being**_

Could it be that there was second chance? Lady Edith wasn't able to avoid a nervous jiggling of her foot. The word "lovely" was still enchanting her ear. She glanced at Sir Anthony while the tea was served.

"I'm afraid you must" he said.

Edith felt very foolish in this very moment – foolish, but challenged. If there was the slightest chance to return to their pre-war intimacy, she would fight for it.

"Do you fancy a walk?" she asked after finishing tea.

"Lady Edith…" he warned.

"Just a walk" she lightly gave back. For the time being just a walk.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And here is the second one... (End of series 1)

* * *

**You can't be leaving yet.**

He just walked away.

Her eyes followed him. She was going to cry "No. Stay!", but she remained silenced.

Edith had been sure that she would receive Sir Anthony's proposal today. It was the perfect day for it. Here in the garden with all their guests around… She had dreamed about her agreement for weeks.

But now he went away without any explanation.

Her heart seemed to stop beating. The world around began to spin. She felt losing her footing.

"You can't be leaving yet" she whispered again. In the next moment she spotted the exultant expression on Mary's face.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Same episode - a bit earlier_

* * *

**Shattered**

Had it been her words or the tone of Mary Crawley's voice that made him feel so miserable?

Anthony Strallan wasn't capable of forming any thoughts. His inner self was fighting the idea that Edith, Lady Edith had made a fool of him. She had agreed to receive his proposal and he thought she would love to become his wife.

He was very fond of her. No. No, in some way he felt this deep impression, which other people called love.

His heart broke, when he realised that he had been fallen in love to the woman, who mocked him.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: My E/A drabble mood still continues. I nearly missed my metro station this morning due to plotting... This drabble is set after the surprising meeting in Lady Violet's home (Christmas Special)._

* * *

**Confused**

Edith left her Grandmother's house as soon as it was polite. Of course, she didn't meet Sir Anthony outside. He had left an hour ago.

Although their meeting today had been so unexpected, it had also been welcomed by her. There were a lot of things she was longing to ask, to tell him. They hadn't seen each other a very long time, but there was still something... something familiar and dear... something she felt deep inside.

She rethought their conversation, looking for any hint that he might feel equally. Was there a message in "it's been far too long"?


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: This one is set after the Christmas Special_

* * *

**Future Prospects**

"Sir Anthony" Edith Crawley greeted him surprised.

"Lady Edith…" His surprise wasn't any less. "Good morning! How are you?"

"I'm well. Thank you!" She sent a smile towards to him.

"This is a lovely morning, isn't it?" he continued their formal conversation.

Her eyes wandered over the white covered landscape. The snow lay on everything like a gleaming bed sheet.

She smiled at him again. "Lovely, indeed."

"I've heard your sister is going to marry." He tried to avoid an upcoming silence.

"Yes, she will" Edith answered. Yes, Mary was going to marry – and she would become the maiden aunt…

* * *

_Oh, this drabble could develop into a longer story..._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: This girl is haunting me! 8-)) However, this drabble takes place shortly after Edith suggested to invite Sir Anthony to the hunting party. (Christmas Special)_

* * *

**Why now?**

She hadn't thought of him for a long time, even for months. Not that she had him forgotten. Edith remembered on her time with Sir Anthony with pleasure. But this had been before the war, before this time of death and desperation. Was it her way back to normal? Was it even possible to return to her pre-war life? So many things had happened. She had changed much.

And yet, when they discussed the hunting party, his name was the first, which came in her mind. She remembered him and this cosy feeling she had always associated with his presence.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: And another one. (I'm afraid, I'm obsessed...) This one is set after series 1. Sir Anthony has to go to war._

* * *

**Leaving**

This was it. He had received conscription order two days ago and now he was leaving. He would go to London first, then to the continent. Sir Anthony checked his luggage. Everything was prepared. He took Maud's portrait from his bedside table and put it in his brief case.

His family knew that he was leaving. He would meet his sister in London briefly. His servants would look after the house and the estate. Was there anybody else to inform? Maybe he should let Lady Edith know, but…

The ghastly, old bore had to go to war. She wouldn't care.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Shortly after Sir Anthony left_

* * *

**Away**

"By the way" Robert, Earl of Grantham said from behind the morning paper during breakfast. "I've heard Anthony Strallan went to the continent for fighting. I wonder why they conscripted him, but not me."

Edith choked over her tea. She hadn't heard anything of this. "When did he leave?" she asked.

"I don't know" her father replied. "Last week, I think."

xxx

"Yes" the butler confirmed. "Sir Anthony left last Friday."

"Did he leave a message for me?"

"No, Mylady, I'm afraid he didn't."

So, he had gone away without a word, without a note. Edith was devastated by realising this.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: My laptop crashed - with a whole new chapter on it (and only there...). So, while waiting for the - hopefully successful - repair I wrote four new Andith drabbles. Hope you'll like them. ;-))_

* * *

**Beautiful like a Spring Day**

When Sir Anthony thought of Edith Crawley, he had a light coloured picture in mind. She was so young und gentle, so beautiful… The first day of spring came in his mind, when he lost himself in thoughts about her. Her calm, soft voice and her charmingness warmed him like the sunlight of an early afternoon in May. He couldn't think of nothing as lovely as her appearance, when she stormed in his library for talk and tea. Yes, she was beautiful like a spring day. It was a shame that he had already reached the autumn of his life.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Novel**

"You should write a novel," Michael had said.

Edith still sighed, when she thought about this talk with her editor and part-time lover. "About which topic should I write novel?" she had asked him.

His answer had certainly not been satisfactory. "You're the daughter of an earl. Write about love, suitors and marriage… Write the fairytale about your pre-war life that people want to read."

_Write about love, suitors and marriage_… His words echoed in Edith's mind, but the face she saw before her inner eye wasn't his or even Patrick's. She saw Anthony smiling at her after his proposal.


	11. Chapter 11

Reflecting Feelings

On a sunny summer afternoon Edith suddenly realised that she would never hate Anthony for leaving her alone in the church, not for jilting her in front of her family and friends. The young woman had spent two hours in this small London Park not far from the Thames. She had been sitting there, writing down some notes for her next article. Finally her mind had wandered to things, which had been some time ago. Yes, she was still angry, but she would never hate him for that, but for the decision about their future he had made all alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**Reunion**

"I'm not the girl anymore you left in church, Anthony," Edith said with all certainty. "I changed… That's you wanted, right?"

He looked down at her and lost all of his confidence. Her eyes sparkled, but he couldn't say, if sparkled because of joy or of anger.

"Well, of course, I wanted that… always," he finally admitted. "I want you to have your own new life."

"I tried, Anthony, but then I realised that this wasn't, what I wanted," she answered firmly and kissed him passionately, not caring that they were standing right in the entrance of the British Museum.


End file.
